


Back to You

by Xeylah



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeylah/pseuds/Xeylah
Summary: On the train ride to see Hinata, Inuoka reflects on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Hinata Rare Pair Week, Day 2! The prompt I chose was the song "This Town" by Niall Horan. Please enjoy!

_ Everything comes back to you. _

Inuoka Sou was in a hurry to leave after practice today. Normally, he'd stay a little while longer. Chat with Shibayama more. Listen to Kuroo and Yamamoto tease each other back and forth. Practice a little longer with Lev. 

But today.  _ Today _ . Today he had plans.  _ Actual _ plans. And he needed to catch the next train if he wanted to get there before dark.

“Are you going to see Shouyou today?” the quiet voice of his setter speaks up beside him. 

Inuoka looks up from shoving clothes in his duffel bag. 

“Yeah! I'm going to his house for the weekend. How did you know?”

Was his excitement really that obvious? Then again, nothing really gets past Kenma. He's painfully observant, when he's not playing a game or looking at his phone, and even then, Inuoka thinks Kenma's probably paying more attention than he lets on.

“He texted me. He's very excited,” Kenma explains.

Ah. Well that explains it. If Hinata is as excited as Inuoka is, (and he's probably even more excited, knowing Shouyou) of course he'd have told Kenma. Sometimes Inuoka forgets how close Hinata is with… well, seemingly everyone. Hinata's incredibly good at making friends.

That's how  _ they _ became friends too, after all. Inuoka left that first practice match against Karasuno with a new number in his pocket, and a smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

And now, he was going to see Hinata for a  _ whole weekend. _

“Tell the little shrimp we say hi~” Kuroo grins down at him, and Inuoka blushes. 

He mumbles an affirmative as he rushes out the door. As he runs to the train station, he can't stop smiling.

* * *

 

Inuoka is leaning his head on the window, watching the scenery roll past. The sun is just barely setting, so he'll definitely get there on time. He can't stop thinking about Hinata.

Long distance meant they couldn't see each other as often as they'd like, but Inuoka didn't mind. It was exciting, in a way.  It made the times he got to see Shouyou more special, somehow. He'd travel even farther than just from Tokyo if it meant he could see Hinata. He didn't even care if that sounded sappy; he was that happy.

Before too long, Inuoka is getting off the train to be greeted by the ball of sunshine that is Hinata Shouyou.

“Inuoka-kun!!!” He hears the excited call before he sees the boy behind it.

He can't help but grin at the sight of orange hair popping up to see over the crowd of people at the station. 

“Hinata!” Inuoka rushes over to him and pulls him into a crushing hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Hinata pulls back and grins. It's the best grin in the whole world, in Inuoka’s opinion. 

They make their way out to where Hinata parked his bicycle. They had a bit of the trip left to get to where Hinata lived in the mountains, but Inuoka was excited. He got to spend the ride with Shouyou, so of course he was looking forward to it. 

Inuoka tried riding on the handlebars first, but Hinata couldn't see around him. 

“You're too tall!!! Share some of that height with me!” Hinata accuses as Inuoka hops off. 

Inuoka laughs. He can't stop smiling today. It's great.  They readjust so Inuoka is sitting behind Shouyou, who stands on the pedals.

“We can switch, if you get tired,” Inuoka suggests. 

“Nah, I never get tired!” Hinata huffs as he pedals. 

This makes Inuoka laugh again, and Hinata yells at him for making fun of him.

“I'm not making fun of you! I'm just laughing!” 

They talk about volleyball most of the way there. Hinata talks about practicing quicks with Kageyama, and Inuoka talks about his hopes to become a regular again.

“Don't worry, by next year, I'll be a regular! And we'll get to face each other on the National Stage!” 

Hinata crows in excitement at this, and almost crashes the bike.

Inuoka was excited to spend the weekend with Shouyou and his family. They'd probably play volleyball most of the time, but Inuoka was excited about that too.  Everything he did with Hinata was exciting. It seemed like everything he did revolved around the shorter boy recently: volleyball, his weekends, constantly wondering when he’d get another text from Hinata. Inuoka didn't mind. He actually preferred things that way.

  
_ Everything comes back to you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://xeylah-the-bunburyist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
